


The Cabin

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accusations, Cabins, Dreams, Haunted Houses, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Muses, Nakedness, Obsession, Surprise Artist, Walks In The Woods, Witch Curses, Witches, witch!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Thor grew up hearing the stories about the creepy old cabin in the woods, said to have been cursed by a powerful witch that once lived there. Ever since, he’s been obsessed with witches and the cabin. One day while walking home from school, he finally decides to go in and see it for himself.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



Everyone in town knows about the witches cabin in the woods. They say it’s one of the oldest buildings in town, built during the 1600s. The town wants it gone but everyone’s too afraid, because of the curse.

It’s said that a witch once lived there, and after some kids went missing, a mob went to the cabin to confront him. When he denied knowing anything about the kids, they dragged him out of the cabin by his hair.

While he kicked and screamed, pleading his innocence, they tried setting fire to the cabin. After their attempts failed, the witch just kept laughing even as they got ready to hang him. Before they did, the witch put a curse on the cabin. Anyone who desecrates or tries to destroy the cabin, will die horribly. And anyone who enters his home, will never be seen again.

Ever since, no one goes near the cabin, unless they’ve got a death wish. But Thor, he wasn’t afraid, but curious. He didn’t know what to believe, whether the man was truly innocent or not, but maybe someday, he could fine out. Ever since then, he’s become obsessed with the cabin and witches. Just anything that has to do with the supernatural, turns him into a total nerd.

One of his favorite movies is _Hocus Pocus_ , he can recite the whole movie in his sleep, if he wanted to. He hums _Come, Little Children_ in the shower, and he once had a huge crush on Sara Jessica Parker for two years.

One thing that always sends chills down his spine is when he makes his usual shortcut through the woods, on his way home from school. He’s walked past the cabin almost every day for the past decade, and every time he knows he’s near it, he feels strange.

The blond thinks he’s just going crazy, but he knows how he feels when he walks by it. It’s not hidden very well, when he passes it, he just has to look over, and there it is. A hundred feet away. Every time he’s near or passes it, he sometimes hears things. Whispers mainly, other sounds, and a few times, he even though he saw something.

Some say he haunts the cabin and the woods, and some have claimed that they’ve seen him. They couldn’t get a good look at him, but they’ve said things like pale, long black hair, piercing green eyes. And recently, Thor can confirm that.

<^>

Every night for the past year, he’s had the same dream, over and over. All he can ever remember is seeing pale flesh, those piercing green eyes, the long black hair, and a wicked grin.

He’s become the blonds muse, appearing in almost all of his recent works. The thing is, he never knew how to draw or paint before, but now he can do some serious level stuff. He hides his works from the world and wonders if it will ever stop, but he never really wants it to. One thing that puzzles him is why is he only seeing him now?

<^>

In one particular dream, Thor is wandering around the woods. He can hear whispers, voices talking above each other, getting louder and louder. It got to the point where Thor had to cover his ears, but they wouldn’t go away. Suddenly the voices stopped, all but one.

_Thor._

The blond looked around, stopping when he saw the cabin. Suddenly, he saw tons of animals circled around the cabin, something he had never seen before. They all turned and looked over at him, and that’s when he felt something touching his back. He stiffened, turning slowly, only to see nothing behind him.

The same voice started whispering in his head, muttering something he couldn’t make out. When he looked back, the animals were gone, but something was leading him to the cabin. The door was wide open and when he was close enough, he saw someone kneeling naked, before a fire in the fireplace. Their back was to him, but he could tell it was him. He knew.

The witch didn’t seem to notice him, until Thor said “Hello?” The man stopped his chanting, and everything was quiet for a very long time. It felt like hours before the witch slowly went to look over his shoulder, and before the blond could see his face, the door slammed shut behind them.

<^>

He had woken up as if he just came back to life, covered in sweat. He sat up, panting, rubbing his face with his hands. When he looked over at the clock, it was 3 AM. He groaned, realizing he couldn’t go back to sleep after that.

Throughout the day, he couldn’t concentrate. He barely heard his teachers while at school, but while in art, he made a drawing the cabin and all of the the animals surrounding it. He wanted to draw the naked witch, but he decided to save that for when he’s home.

<^>

After finishing football practice, Thor has a plan. After the dream last night, he decided it was time he finally goes inside the cabin. He hasn’t told anyone about it, and he told his parents that he might be a little late coming home from practice.

On his way, he plucked some different flowers while he made his was to the cabin, hoping that if the witch was truly haunting the cabin, he’ll see that the blond means no harm or disrespect. The closer he got to the cabin, the more butterflies he got in his stomach.

When he finally reached it, he stood outside for almost ten minutes, wondering if it was a good idea or not. He sighed and said “Come on Odinson. It’s just a cabin. A haunted, cursed cabin of a witch who may or may not kill you.”

He cringed, but shook it off and walked up to it. As soon as he made it up the first step, the cracked door slowly opened up all the way, making the blond pause. He decided to play it off as the wind, and swallowed. “E-Excuse me? I’m sorry if I’m trespassing, but I-I mean no harm or disrespect to you, I just...I brought flowers.”

He stepped inside, looking around. Everything was covered in thick layers of dust, and when he looked back at the front door, he saw it was closed. He didn’t hear it slam like in his dream, so he took that as a good sign. When he looked back, all the dust was gone. All of it, as if it were never there in the first place.

Thor swallowed, looking at the flowers in his hand. He said “I don’t know if you like flowers or not, but uh, I got some on my way here..” he set them down on a table, looking around again.

There was a bookshelf with what the blond could only guess was books on witchcraft, and other stuff he won’t ask about or touch, so he won’t upset him.  
There were candles, crystals, animal skulls, and dead flowers everywhere. God only knows what else is in here. It felt like he just wandered into a movie, and his mind is screaming for him to get out.

He scratched the back of his neck and said “I came here, cause I’ve been seeing you a lot, lately. I-I can hear you in my head, see you in my dreams, and I can’t stop it. I’m to figure out what it all means.

And I’m sorry about what happened to you. I mean, I don’t know the whole story, but they should’ve at least given you a chance. Take a look around for those kids, that’s what I would’ve done. I would look for them, give it some time instead of just trying to burn your home down, and killing you.”

Suddenly, a fire came to life in the fireplace, causing the blond to jump. He thought maybe he did anger the witch, and said “Okay, I guess I’ll just go now. I’m sorry for bothering you, it won’t happen again.” He turned to walk away when a voice, soft and smooth, started to sing.

 _“Come, little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land of enchantment..”_

Thor froze. He couldn’t know that song, could he? It was clear as day, and so close to him, he was afraid to turn around.

 _“Come, little children_  
_the time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of magic..”_

When he finally managed to look over his shoulder, the man was kneeling before the fireplace, naked, just like in his dream. Except he wasn’t chanting words the blond couldn’t understand, he was playing with the flowers Thor had given him.

The witch stopped and looked over at the blond, smiling. He was more beautiful than he ever imagined. He set the flowers down and stood up, Thor’s eyes quickly looking over his lean form. He hoped the witch couldn’t see it, but the man simply smiled, doing the same with the blond.

Despite his nakedness, Thor wasn’t bothered by it. It’s not the first time he’s seen a naked body before, which has mainly been on TV. And the witch has a body worth staring at. When the man was close enough, he smiled, reaching out to touch him. He knew this was just in his head, but as soon a real, warm hand caressed his cheek, he realized it was very real.

He froze in place, eyes widen wing as the other hand came to touch, his face now in the witches hands. Opened his mouth to speak, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing would come out. He was lost in the green eyes that haunted his dreams, his art, and he felt himself start to relax.

The two stared at each other for a moment, the witches face getting closer to the blonds, until their noses touched. Thor managed to swallow and asked “H-How is this-“

The man cut him off by brushing their lips together, and Thor stopped talking. The witch pulled back a little, smiled, and said “Shh. Just let go, Thor.” Before kissing him again, this time, Thor kissing back.

<^>

After Thor walked into the cabin, he was never seen again. His family and friends have no idea what happened to him, some say he was murdered and his body is impossible to find, others say he ran away. Some have even said that the witch got him.


End file.
